


Shells for the Soul

by lovelysky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mer, Cloaca, Courtship, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mermaids, Nothing too harsh I swear, They have slits where the penis can come out of, mermaid au, they're a all in one hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Mermaid Shance Au!! Lance is told he's too vibrant to stay in his underwater village. Shiro looks after his section of the kingdom he strays upon.





	1. A tale of tails

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have a rating change probably. This will (probably) inculde mermaid sexy times.

Lance stared wide eyed at the beauty in front of him. 

 

_ The _ Takashi Shirogane swam out meters beyond the coral cove he hid behind. 

 

Lance wanted to get closer to the other mer. He was a  _ knight _ , the king's  _ champion _ even. 

 

Someone far above Lance in the social hierarchy. Lance… a mere commoner. Forced to live on the edges of the coral outcroppings for his off-colored tail. His scales were so iridescent and vibrant that his village sent him away due to fear of him being discovered by humans. 

 

Shiro was in charge of overlooking this edge of the King's territory. Lance's edge. 

 

Lance remembers the first time he saw Shiro. His dark scales and scarred body had a magnetic effect on Lance. Shiro wasn't the usual plain guard that patrolled the area. 

 

Lance might have taken to following Shiro in his area of coral, and laments every time Shiro starts swimming back towards the deep. Getting closer to the city Lance avoided since his family told him to keep away. 

 

He never greeted Shiro. He never greeted anyone that got close to his little cove. 

 

But one day he got too close. 

 

One second Shiro was within sight, and another… he was behind Lance. 

 

“You've been following me.” Shiro said pointedly. 

 

Lance let go of frantic chirps before hastily saying, “Yes. Sorry.” 

 

“Your name?” Shiro hovered close, too close.

 

“Lance!” Lance said quickly. 

 

“Lance… why are you at the edge of the kingdom?” Shiro asked. 

 

“I live here?” Lance offered. 

 

“Interesting.” Shiro mused. “I can't say I've seen many with a tail such as yours.” 

 

Lance flicked it precariously. “I know it's irregular, and… hideous.” 

 

“Hideous?” Shiro cocked his head. “No. Not the word I'd use.” 

 

Lance made to open his mouth to speak, but words failed him. Could Shiro believe that his tail was more than hideous? Is there something more hideous than hideous?

 

“It's beautiful.” Shiro cooed. 

 

Lance's eyes snapped to the other mer. 

 

“I must get going. Perhaps I'll see you again.” Shiro said before quickly swimming away. 

 

Lance was left dumbfounded. 

 

Even more so when he awoke to a pile of the prettiest shells he's ever seen. 

 

He held them close. They couldn't have settled here over night. 

 

The next day was the same. More beautiful shells lay next to him after he woke back up. 

 

The third night he lay awake, feigning sleep until he felt the sea around him vibrate. 

 

He snapped his head up to find… Shiro. 

 

“Mister… Shirogane?” Lance asked, a bit baffled. 

 

“Lance!” Shiro, in his shock, dropped the shells in his hands. 

 

“You… left these here?” Lance inquired, picking up the shells carefully. 

 

“Yes.” Shiro said slowly. 

 

“Why?” Lance asked. 

 

Shiro made a look of discontent. “Don't you know?” 

 

“Know what?” Lance asked. 

 

“I'm courting you, Lance.” Shiro stated shyly. 

 

“ _ C-courting me _ ?” He chirped. He knew about courting vaguely from his village, but he never thought anyone would court  _ him _ . 

 

“Yes.” Shiro swam up to the other beautiful mer before him. “You.” 

 

Lance let go of some hyper chirps as Shiro lightly caressed his face. The shells he once held fell silently to the ocean floor. 

 

“You're beautiful. I'm surprised someone else hasn't gotten a hold of you yet.” Shiro cooed. 

 

“I don't really go talking to the king's mer that flow through here.” Lance stated. 

 

“You just stalk them silently.” Shiro laughed, his sharp teeth peeking from under his lips. 

 

“Now who was the one silently leaving shells in my little cove?” Lance nipped back. 

 

“Aren't we made for each other?” Shiro smiled, pulling Lance closer. “Come live with me in the kingdom.” 

 

“Woah.” Lance backed gently out of the embrace. “You don't even know me.” 

 

Shiro seemed saddened by Lance backing away. “No. I suppose not, but I wish too.” 

 

Lance came a bit closer, his eyes meeting Shiro's. “I… do too.” 

 

Shiro pulled Lance closer to him, their tails curling together. The position was something so intimate Lance was shocked, but pleased. A large part of him was screaming that being in Shiro's arms felt… right. 

 

“Does anything keep you bound here?” Shiro asked as they floated silently in the darkness. 

 

“No… it was a makeshift home.” Lance admitted. 

 

“Then consider leaving and… become my mate.” Shiro smiled. “I must leave soon.” 

 

Lance groaned. He hadn't had any contact with another mer for many seasons. He missed it. “I understand. I'll make my choice by tomorrow.” 

 

Shiro smiled softly as he hugged Lance one last time before swimming back towards the bustling edge of the kingdom. 

 

Lance spent his night rather restlessly. 

 

He didn't have anything to tie him here to this cove, but a small part of him feared going any closer to the larger cities dotting the kingdom. His mother always forbade it. Said it wasn't safe for him to be there. That his tail is dangerous… but Shiro called it beautiful. 

 

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if he left with Shiro. That he could be accepted for who he was. Worst that could happen is that he comes back to his little cove here. First sign of trouble… and he'll be out of everyone's scales. 

  
  
  



	2. Deep Sea Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to update because mermaid sex is all guessing. I had to figure out what kind of sex I wanted them to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex is at the end, and very short.

Lance didn't have much to think about past his noted worries. So when Shiro arrived at his little cove the next day he didn't hesitate to go with the dark scaled mer. 

 

Shiro's home lay deeper in the sea than Lance's had. But it was also not as dark. Bioluminescence algae floated gently in these waters, and even the life seemed to glow. 

 

To Lance's surprise, Shiro's tail also started to glow along his spine. 

 

“You're tail… is so gorgeous.” Lance smiled, his teeth exposed in a smile. 

 

Shiro cocked his head. “Mine? Look at yours.” 

 

And Lance did. His vibrant tail seemed to glow, and his scales almost looked as if it was shifting colors in the water. 

 

“It's… never looked like this before.” Lance gawked. 

 

“It's rare. Coveted.” Shiro said. “I could understand why you stayed on the edges of the kingdom…” 

 

“Coveted?” Lance asked. His family made it seem as though he was a monster to his kin, but perhaps… they were shielding him from a different fate.

 

“Yes. It's very special amongst mer… I'm glad I'm the first to court you.” Shiro caressed tail. 

 

Lance liked the sensations of Shiro's hand. The intimacy he radiated towards him calmed him. Calmed the thoughts sailing through his mind. 

 

He felt as if he could stay with Shiro forever. 

 

And another feeling. As if his insides were boiling… twisting. The longer Shiro touched him, the more intense that feeling became. 

 

Shiro smiled, motioning towards the valley of seaweed. “This outcropping is mine. We are closer than you were to the heart of the kingdom. Still, it's rare for other mer to come here.” 

 

“Why?” Lance questioned. 

 

“Because I reside here. Most mer fear me.” Shiro spoke softly. 

 

Lance wanted to reach out to the other mer. His hands stayed still at his sides… he didn't understand his hesitation when Shiro so openly caressed him only moments ago. Lance decided upon words instead. “Is this due to your title? As champion?” 

 

The frown Shiro bore upon his face burned into Lance's soul. His moment's hesitation from earlier faded as he enveloped Shiro in a full embrace. “Please. Do not frown.” Lance shuttered from the way the connection went straight to his core. 

 

Shiro was only momentarily caught off guard by the sudden affection. He hadn't anticipated Lance to embrace him any time soon, but he melted into the embrace either way. “Lance, you don't know what you're doing to me.” 

 

Lance leaned his head back to look at the other mer head on. “No. I don't, but I know how it feels for me... To hold you like this.” 

 

Shiro leaned in to the other's space, a inch sparing them from a meeting each other's lips. “How do you feel?” 

 

It came out as a rumble. It vibrated into Lance's very center. “I do not know… what this sensation is. It's coiling deep inside me. The longer we are connected, the stronger it gets.” 

 

“We are very compatible.” Shiro sighed with a breathtaking smile into the embrace. “Because I also feel a strong pull. Like a heat… deep inside. I want to mate with you.”

 

Lance excitedly pulled back to look into Shiro's eyes. “We should! We should mate.” 

 

Shiro looked baffled for a moment before a hum of a laugh rippled through the water. It made Lance feel warmer. He wanted to kiss Shiro, touch him… be connected to him forever. 

 

It was Lance pulling Shiro in for a kiss. It sent sparks down his spine, and his lips tingled. Shiro was extremely responsive to Lance's advances. His hands went down Lance's torso, and then gently caressed his tail. Moving closer to Lance's slit. He gently circled around it. 

 

“Will you let me enter you here?” Shiro asked. 

 

Lance ran a gentle hand down Shiro's back. “Yeah, I would.”

 

Shiro took his other arm and grabbed Lance's free hand. Together they guided Shiro's dick out of his own slit. He caressed Lance, opening him with his fingers before lining up. His large cock slid into Lance with ease. When he was fully sheathed inside the other mer... it was as if he was being gently electrocuted. The way Lance moaned into the embrace Shiro knew he must have felt similar. 

 

Lance wrapped his tail around Shiro's. They floated blissfully in the deep waters. Hands caressing as much of each other as they could. Shiro, and Lance had climaxed in sync… but they didn't pull apart. They were engrossed in each other. Warmth and fondness radiating between them. 

 

“We will be mate's for life.” Shiro smiled and gently kissed the top of Lance's head. 

 

Lance giggled with happiness. “Our forever, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme those comments!! Please and thank you!


End file.
